je suis là pour toi
by kuchiki.rukia2
Summary: Yaoi!KakaIru. que se passe t il quand la vie offre à deux ninjas solitaires l'opportunité de se connaître? Kakashi a t il encore la force d'aimer? Iruka saura t il lui montrer le chemin?
1. Chapter 1

La voilà enfin! ma première fanfic, avec comme thème...le couple KakaIrubien sûr! Bon j'espère que vous apprécierez. Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fanfiction (je sais, je me répète, mais c'est toujours un peu effrayant une première fois!). Commentaires bienvenus (mais gentils, einh!lol)

Avertissement: YAOI! voilà vous êtes prévenus (même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, du moins pas dans les premiers chapitres).

Le soleil, enfin ! Le ninja, bien que sévèrement blessé, avait jusqu'à présent gardé toute sa lucidité. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui envahissait tous ses membres, et un horrible mal de tête qui semblait ne pas vouloir céder, il était conscient que ses jours, peut-être même ses heures, étaient comptés. Si les secours arrivaient vite…alors peut-être…Mais cette mission l'avait mené aux frontières Nord du pays, à plusieurs jours de marche du village. Et bien qu'il sache combien Pakkun était rapide, il ne savait pas si cette fois cela suffirait.

Le soleil. Au moins revoir le soleil avant de mourir. La bataille avait été aussi rude qu'inattendue. Bien sûr, il avait été sur ses gardes. Une mission de rang A nécessite une concentration et une prudence maximales. Mais le guet-apens avait été admirablement monté. Car même pour l'un des meilleurs shinobis de Konoha, lutter contre dix hommes entraînés en même temps est une tâche ardue. Le ninja masqué était finalement venu à bout de ses adversaires, mais aux prix de blessures gravissimes, qui le laissait au début du jour plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Il ne lui restait, à la fin du combat, qu'une mince quantité de chakra, juste assez pour faire apparaître son petit compagnon. Il n'avait même pas trouvé la force de lui parler. Mais le petit chien avait compris, en un regard sur son maître agonisant., que cette course qu'il engageait pouvait être la dernière.

Ils couraient. Depuis un jour et une nuit déjà. La fatigue physique était totalement occultée par l'angoisse. La peur d'arriver trop tard et de le retrouver mort. Tout à coup l'homme de tête s'arrêta. L'impétueux ninja blond qui le suivait, surpris, le percuta, et tous deux s'affalèrent sur le sol.

- oh ! je suis désolé, Iruka-sensei !Mais pourquoi on s'arrête ?Kakashi-sensei est en danger, on ne peut pas s'arrêter avant de l'avoir retrouvé !

- je sais, répondit le ninja à la cicatrice, mais nous ne servirons à rien si nous arrivons à bout de force auprès de lui. Nous n'aurons pas assez de ressources pour le secourir, et nous risquons de le voir mourir sous nos yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. S'il n'est pas déjà…

- Je vous interdis de dire ça, Iruka-sensei ! cria une voix qui cachait mal son émotion. Kakashi-sensei ne peut pas mourir, pas avant…je veux dire, on doit absolument le sauver !

Sakura fondit en larmes. A l'annonce de la mission de sauvetage du ninja copieur, des souvenirs douloureux étaient remontés à la surface…Sasuke…Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était au service d'Orochimaru. Deux années sans nouvelles. Sakura venait juste d'admettre la perte du dernier survivant du clan Uchiha comme définitive. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas la perte d'un autre être cher…Hatake Kakashi…son sensei…et son confident depuis peu…Celui qui avait toujours cru en elle, qui l'avait encouragée quand elle avait voulu devenir un medic-nin. C'était d'ailleurs à ce titre qu'elle avait été envoyée en mission avec Naruto et Iruka. Les deux jounins (Naruto avait pris du galon !) étaient là pour l'escorter, elle qui devrait prodiguer les premiers soins au blessé, avant le rapatriement vers Konoha.

- selon les informations de Pakkun, dit Iruka, il nous reste encore une demi-journée de voyage. Prenons deux heures de repos, et nous l'aurons retrouvé avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Oy ! répondirent en chœur ses deux coéquipiers.

Pendant tout le trajet, Iruka avait tout fait pour ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude aux deux élèves de Kakashi. Il était responsable de cette mission et devait agir en adulte. Mais une sourde angoisse ne le quittait depuis que le 5e Hokage l'avait appelé pour lui confier cette mission de sauvetage. Le récit de Pakkun l'avait remplit d'effroi. Pourtant il n'était pas l'un des amis proches du ninja d'élite. A peine se parlaient-ils au village. Mais à l'idée qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais le revoir, Iruka avait soudain pris conscience que Kakashi comptait plus à ses yeux qu'il voulait se l'admettre à lui-même.

Le douleur dans ses membres était forte. Il avait aussi mal au ventre et à la tête. En fait, son corps entier n'était que souffrance. Son foie avait été touché à plusieurs reprises. Il devait donc probablement saigner. Il était même surpris d'être encore en vie malgré cette hémorragie interne. Etait-ce l'espoir d'un secours imminent qui le maintenait ainsi en vie ? Ce qui le rendait fort dans ses missions, c'était justement le fait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à quitter cette vie. Pas de mère pleurant la mort de son fils. Pas de femme laissée veuve ou d'enfant à jamais orphelins. Des amis tristes sûrement, mais d'autres amis l'attendaient de l'autre côté. Ceux dont les noms étaient gravés sur le mémorial de Konoha.

- Obito, murmura-t-il, nous serons bientôt réunis.

Pourtant une force intérieure le poussait à lutter, à tenir…

- Il est là, je le vois ! s'exclama Naruto.

Les trois ninjas eurent un moment d'arrêt, contemplant le champ de bataille. Des corps enchevêtrés. Mais combien y en avait-il ? Un bain de sang et d'os brisés. Et à quelques mètres seulement, le corps lui aussi recouvert de sang du ninja aux mille techniques.

Sakura se précipita auprès de son sensei, talonnée par ses camarades.

- est-ce qu'il est…murmura Iruka, n'osant pas prononcer le mot redouté.

Malgré une émotion mal contenue, sakura tendit une main ferme vers le cou du ninja. La contact de la peau froide la fit frissonner. Pourvu que…

- je sens son pouls !murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage. Elle reprit cependant immédiatement ses esprits. Les heures passées à suivre l'enseignement du 5e Hokage, il fallait les mettre en pratique maintenant ! elle se mit immédiatement à la tâche, sous les regards anxieux et impuissants de Naruto et d'Iruka.

- suis-je mort ? quelles sont ces voix ? Je ne sens plus mon corps…

Le ninja au visage masqué entrouvrit les yeux, ne visualisant qu'une tache rose juste au-dessus de lui. Dans un dernier effort de concentration, il discerna un visage.

- Sakura…fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo ! voici (déjà !) la suite des déboires de Kakashi (je suis inspirée en ce moment…pourvu que ça dure !). J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si l'histoire traîne un peu en longueur…on va dire que c'est pour maintenir le suspense ! lol_

_Petite ded à Zorro la tortue : ne t'inquiètes pas pour Kakashi. Je ne vais quand même pas faire mourir le plus sexy des ninjas !lol_

_(à votre bon cœur pour les reviews) _

_Et maintenant, place à la suite !_

Chapitre 2 

Le 5e Hokage sortit, épuisée, de la salle d'urgence. L'un de ses meilleurs ninjas avait été ramené la veille dans un état critique et elle avait passé la nuit entière à tenter de le soustraire à la mort. Dans la salle d'attente, une foule assemblée attendait des nouvelles, dans un silence pesant.

En voyant Tsunade sortir, à bout de fatigue, le visage fermé, les ninjas présents retinrent leur souffle, anxieux. Tsunade s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

- le foie a été sévèrement touché, et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais l'hémorragie est maintenant stoppée. Sa vie n'est plus en danger !

Un ouf de soulagement général répondit à cette bonne nouvelle. Tsunade reprit :

- ne soyez pas surpris quand vous le verrez. Kakashi souffre de multiples fractures, et nous avons dû immobiliser ses deux jambes et son bras droit. Pour l'instant il n'est pas très beau à voir, mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre rapidement.

Se tournant vers Sakura, elle lui adressa un sourire :

- tu as fait du bon travail, Sakura, c'est grâce à toi si ton sensei est en vie.

Tous les ninjas réunis laissèrent exploser leur joie et félicitèrent chaleureusement Tsunade et Sakura. Kakashi aurait sûrement été ému par cet élan de joie. Mais à cet instant, son esprit errait encore dans les affres de l'inconscience.

- ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite quand même, son état reste critique, reprit Tsunade. Il est encore dans le coma et peut ne jamais reprendre conscience. J'ai donc besoin du concours de chacun d'entre vous. Kakashi doit être stimulé pour se reconnecter avec la réalité. Cela peut prendre du temps, mais plus il recevra de visite, et plus il aura des chances de se réveiller. Je compte sur vous.

Les ninjas acquiescèrent d'une seule voix.

- « Kaoru prit la jeune femme tendrement dans ses bras, et plus jamais ils ne se séparèrent » dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en refermant son livre. Voilà une histoire qui se finit bien, n'est-ce pas Kakashi sensei ?

Depuis une semaine maintenant, elle consacrait une heure par jour à faire la lecture à son sensei. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas montré le moindre signe de conscience depuis son retour à Konoha. Et cela inquiétait la jeune fille, même si elle était bien placée, en tant que medic-nin, pour savoir que cela pourrait prendre du temps, voire même…Mais elle préférait ne pas penser au pire. Une fois, elle s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas esquissé un sourire. Juste au moment où elle lui expliquait combien il avait été important dans sa vie, et dans son évolution de ninja. Et elle l'avait vu sourire, ou bien n'était-ce qu'un rictus involontaire ?

- je reviens demain, reprit Sakura après ces quelques minutes de réflexion. Nous commencerons un nouveau livre. Le nouveau tome d'Icha Icha Paradise est sorti aujourd'hui. Mais je ne suis pas encore majeure. Il va falloir que vous vous remettiez vite pour pouvoir le lire vous-même. A moins que Jiraya-sama vienne vous présenter lui-même son nouveau chef d'œuvre finit-elle d'une voix taquine.

- merci, murmura le ninja alité, dans un souffle presque inaudible.

- Kakashi sensei, vous êtes réveillé ! s'écria la jeune fille en se penchant vers le ninja.

Mais celui-ci était immédiatement retombé dans l'inconscience.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez elle, une jeune ninja aux cheveux roses avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait se réveiller, elle en était sûre.

Comme tous les jours, Naruto débarqua avec sa légendaire discrétion.

- Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei ! comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Il faut que je vous montre ce que Ero sennin m'a appris ce matin…

Kakashi était maintenant habitué à cette heure bruyante de la journée, où le jeune ninja lui racontait ses exploits de la veille dans les moindres détails. Il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre, ni de lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait. Mais il mettait un point d'honneur à se concentrer pour rester attentif lors des visites de Naruto.

Kakashi était aussi heureux de recevoir la visite d'Iruka. Le ninja copieur s'était rendu compte que, malgré le temps passé à côté du professeur de l'Académie, il ne le connaissait que très peu. Kakashi s'était même laissé aller à penser qu'Iruka était un peu faible. Trop gentil en tout cas. C'était presque agaçant parfois ! Mais les conversations, bien qu'unilatérales, de cette semaine écoulée, lui avaient permis de découvrir la personnalité attachante d'Iruka. L'homme avait une voix douce et apaisante. Il lui racontait depuis sept jours la vie quotidienne de Konoha. Et durant les heures de sa présence auprès de lui, Kakashi arrivait à oublier un peu la douleur persistante dans son corps, bercé par la voix douce du ninja à la cicatrice.

- et voilà pour les dernières nouvelles de notre petit village ! termina Iruka.

Après un instant de silence, il reprit :

- Kakashi, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup. Vous devez sûrement me trouver ennuyeux. Mais je voulais que vous sachiez… j'ai un profond respect pour vous. Vous êtes l'un des rares à avoir fait confiance à Naruto malgré le lourd fardeau qu'il porte en lui. Grâce à vous il est devenu fort et a appris à se défendre. Et l'expérience m'a appris que les personnes les plus froides sont en général les plus sensibles aussi. Je vous apprécie en tant que ninja, en tant que sensei…en tant qu'homme aussi. Et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de mieux nous connaître quand vous irez mieux.

Iruka sentit ses joues rosir devant sa soudaine audace. Comme si un ninja de la trempe de Kakashi allait accepter l'amitié d'un simple professeur et jounin ! _Heureusement qu'il est inconscient !_ pensa Iruka en sortant de la chambre.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire sous son masque. Il croyait n'être qu'un pervers aux yeux du ninja, et découvrait finalement qu'Iruka l'appréciait ! Kakashi avait toujours envié la popularité d'Iruka au village. Celui-ci était aimé de tous, et les enfants l'adoraient. Kakashi, lui, était bien incapable de montrer de l'affection pour quelqu'un. Il se retranchait derrière l'indifférence pour masquer sa timidité à communiquer avec les gens. Tout le contraire d'Iruka, qui était sociable et amical. Mais après tout, il était un ninja d'élite, son rôle était de se battre, de mener à bien ses missions, parfois même de tuer. Il ne pouvait passe permettre de passer pour un « gentil ». Cependant cette attitude l'avait conduit à un état de solitude de plus en plus pesant. Et l'amitié offerte d'Iruka était le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait reçu depuis bien longtemps. Kakashi se promit qu'il irait parler à Iruka…dès qu'il serait en mesure de parler.


	3. Chapter 3

_Le troisième chapitre est en ligne…pas grand chose à ajouter. En espérant que vous apprécierez. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : comme d'hab, à votre bon cœur pour les reviews !_

Chapitre 3 

- Kakashi est réveillé, annonça le 5e Hokage à la fin de la réunion hebdomadaire des chounins et jounins.

Le visage d'Iruka s'illumina à l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle matinale. _Je passerai le voir dès la fin des cours_ se dit-il.

Le professeur de l'Académie dut consulter l'horloge une bonne vingtaine de fois durant la dernière heure de cours de la journée. Il libéra les enfants dix minutes en avance, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux garnements. En rangeant ses manuels, Iruka eut un moment de doute. Mais pourquoi était-il aussi impatient de voir Kakashi ? Durant ces derniers jours, Iruka s'était imaginé qu'une réelle amitié naîtrait entre eux au rétablissement du ninja copieur. Mais à tout bien y réfléchir, Kakashi n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour Iruka, ni le moindre geste de sympathie à son égard. Et Iruka réalisa soudain que tout ce qu'il avait espéré risquait de n'être qu'un souhait à sens unique. Kakashi retrouverait, en même temps que sa conscience, sa froide et habituelle indifférence. Pris de panique, Iruka décida de remettre sa visite à plus tard.

Kakashi, bien que fatigué, avait réussir à se maintenir éveillé tout l'après-midi. Il avait patiemment écouté le récit des nouveaux exploits de Naruto, et avait tant bien que mal suivi le fil de l'histoire lue par Sakura. Il avait même remporté son 56e duel contre Gai (il avait bien sûr choisi le janken et, ciseaux battant papier, avait élevé le score à 58 à 56, au grand désespoir du fauve de jade de Konoha). Et il avait attendu avec impatience 17 heures, la fin des cours. Se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait dire au ninja à la cicatrice, il guettait le moindre bruit de pas dans le couloir. Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent, et personne ne vint ce jour-là, ni les suivants. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Ce qu'il avait entendu n'était probablement que le fruit d'un délire fiévreux. Après tout, pourquoi un si gentil arçon s'intéresserait-il à un pervers comme lui ? (_tout le monde me prend pour un pervers, il faudrait que j'arrête de lire en public !)_

Une semaine. Il avait mis une semaine pour se décider. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se répétait pour la centième fois ce qu'il dirait au ninja convalescent. En entrant, il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ohayo Kakashi ! dit Iruka, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant le lit vide.

L'infirmière qui entrait à cet instant le renseigna :

- vous cherchez Hatake Kakashi ? Il va beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui ! Il est sorti dans le parc ce matin. Vous le trouverez sûrement près de l'étang, tout au fond du jardin de l'hôpital.

Iruka remercia l'infirmière. Grâce à ses renseignements, il trouva rapidement l'étang en question. Au loin, il aperçut le ninja copieur, dans un fauteuil roulant, en train de faire des ricochets à la surface de l'eau.

- Bonjour Kakashi ! dit Iruka. Je vois que vous profitez du beau temps ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- mmmhhh….. fut la seule réponse que donna le ninja copieur.

_Et bien ! la conversation s'annonce plus dure que prévu !_ pensa Iruka.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire l'un et l'autre, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Iruka s'apprêtait à sortir une banalité sur le temps, quand Kakashi murmura un faible « merci » à son attention. Surpris, Iruka attendit la suite, mais l'infirmière qui l'avait renseigné apparut derrière eux.

- Kakashi, Tsunade-sama vous attend pour votre traitement !

- j'arrive, répondit le ninja dans un soupir. Voyant l'air interrogateur d'Iruka, Kakashi reprit :

- j'ai eu de nombreuses fractures lors de…l'incident. Tsunade utilise une technique qu'elle a mise au point elle-même pour consolider les os. C'est très douloureux mais apparemment efficace. Et vu l'acharnement qu'elle y met, je serai sur pieds dans trois jours ! conclut-il dans un sourire. Mais son regard restait triste et anxieux.

Iruka saisit les poignées du fauteuil roulant et reconduisit Kakashi à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Là il le confia à une infirmière, après lui avoir souhaité bon courage. Il était sur le point de tourner les talons quand il croisa le 5e Hokage. Celle-ci, perdue dans ses pensées, faillit percuter le ninja.

- oh ! excusez-moi, Iruka ! je ne vous avait pas vu ! Vous n'êtes pas à l'Académie aujourd'hui ?

- nous sommes dimanche, l'Académie est fermée ! j'était venu rendre visite à Kakashi.

-ah…répondit Tsunade. A l'évocation du ninja copieur, le visage de Tsunade s'était assombri. Elle était visiblement très soucieuse, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Iruka.

- Tsunade-sama, que se passe-t-il avec Kakashi ? demanda-t(il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

_Kakashi ne voudrait sûrement pas que tout le village soit au courant de son état_ se dit Tsunade. _Mais Iruka est probablement le meilleur soutien que je puise lui offrir actuellement._

- Iruka, j'ai un service à vous demander. Hatake Kakashi traverse une épreuve très dure en ce moment. Et il a besoin d'aide, même s'il risque de refuser par fierté. Sa vie n'est plus en danger, bien sûr. Mais en ce qui concerne ses jambes… »

Cette nuit-là, Iruka fut dans l'incapacité de fermer l'œil. Il se ressassait en boucle les paroles de Tsunade.

« Kakashi risque de ne jamais retrouver l'usage de ses jambes »

Iruka savait que Kakashi ne supporterait pas cette infirmité. Mais était-il de taille à l'aider ? Et que pouvait-il faire ? Tsunade lui avait demandé d'accueillir Kakashi chez lui pour une durée indéterminée. Il devait, selon les dires du 5e Hokage, être confronté le plus rapidement possible aux difficultés de la vie quotidienne que lui imposait son état.

En se rendant chez l'Hokage, Iruka savait qu'il ne pourrait refuser de prendre Kakashi en charge. C'était sa nature profonde d'aider les autres. Tsunade accueillit sa réponse positive avec joie tout en le mettant en garde.

- Kakashi risque de ne pas être coopératif. Soyez patient et compréhensif.

Elle avait en effet expliquer la suite des événements à Kakashi. A l'annonce de son départ de l'hôpital, et surtout de sa convalescence chez un ninja du village (Tsunade ne lui avait pas précisé qui), le ninja copieur avait réagi plus que violemment.

- je ne veux pas être assisté ! avait-il hurlé

Il était alors entré dans une fureur incroyable, lançant à la tête de Tsunade et de l'infirmière présente tous les objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Mais Tsunade lui avait alors fermement rappelé qu'elle était le chef de ce village, que c'était elle qui prenait les décisions, et qu'elle emploierait la force s'il le fallait. Kakashi s'était calmé, l'avait regardé en souriant sous son masque.

-cela ne sera pas nécessaire, avait-il répondu. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis paralysé, avait-il conclu ironiquement. Puis il s'était plongé dans un mutisme total.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que le trouva Iruka le lendemain. Kakashi ne leva pas les yeux quand Iruka entra dans sa chambre en le saluant. Son regard resta dans le vide, comme éteint, pendant qu'Iruka lui expliquait qu'il allait s'installer chez lui. Il ne réagit pas d'un pouce durant le temps qu4Iruka mit pour faire ses bagages. Et il ne prononça pas le moindre son durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du ninja à la cicatrice.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes heures qu'ils étaient rentrés tous les deux, et Kakashi n'avait toujours pas décoincé un mot. Après avoir à plusieurs reprises tenté d'engager la conversation, Iruka avait fini par abandonner. Il avait installé le repas du soir et installée Kakashi à la table en face de lui. Celui-ci ne touchait pas à son assiette. Agacé, Iruka, finit son repas et débarrassa les deux couverts. Quand il se retourna, Kakashi avait fait rouer son fauteuil près de la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles. Iruka s'approcha sans bruit et enroula les épaules du ninja dans une couverture.

- vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Kakashi lui répondit par un regard noir. Iruka n'insista pas et alla lui-même se coucher. Il comprenait la colère qui semblait bouillir en Kakashi, mais il se promit de faire tomber ce mur de froideur et de peine. Il avait tellement envie de revoir le ninja sourire à nouveau !

Trois jours passèrent, durant lesquels Iruka multiplia les attentions auprès de Kakashi, et durant lesquels celui-ci ne prononça mot ni ne mangea. Tsunade avait demandé aux habitants de Konoha de ne pas passer voir Kakashi. La vue de ninjas valides et le récit de leurs missions auraient probablement anéanti le ninja. Iruka se sentait seul face au mutisme persistant de Kakashi. Il n'était visiblement pas à la hauteur de cette mission ! Mais comment réagir face à un Kakashi mutique et borné ? La méthode douce ne fonctionnait apparemment pas. Iruka se résolut donc à mettre en œuvre, et ce dès le soir même, une méthode un peu plus incisive.

Comme d'habitude il prépara le repas et plaça une assiette sous le nez de Kakashi. Il avait préparé le plat préféré du ninja, et un agréable fumet emplissait tout l'appartement. Et comme d'habitude, Kakashi refusa de toucher à la nourriture. Iruka brisa alors le pesant silence :

- je vais finir par croire que je suis un très mauvais cuisinier, Kakashi-san ! au bout de trois jours, je suis surpris que vous n'ayez toujours pas faim. Pourtant moi je trouve ça délicieux !

Comme pour lui donner raison, le ventre de Kakashi émit des grognements caractéristiques. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard plein de colère de la part du ninja copieur. Iruka, reprenant son sérieux, continua :

- il serait temps que vous arrêtiez ce petit jeu avec moi, Kakashi ! Vous savez, je suis professeur depuis plusieurs années. Et j'ai maté des gamins plus retords que vous ! vous êtes ridicule, pire qu'un gosse ! Si ça vous amuse de vous laisser mourir de faim, c'est votre problème. Mais si vous permettez, je vais finir votre assiette. Cela serait vraiment dommage de gâcher un si bon plat ! conclut Iruka d'un ton qu'il voulut le plus ironique possible. Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que l'assiette volait dans sa direction. Iruka l'évita de justesse, l'assiette alla s'écraser contre le mur. Levant les yeux vers le ninja, il ne vit qu'un regard rempli de colère.

- je n'ai que faire de la compassion d'un pauvre petit professeur transformé en garde-malade ! hurla Kakashi.

Il empoigna alors son fauteuil d'un air rageur et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Iruka resta muet, abasourdi par l'attitude odieuse du ninja, et profondément blessé. Mais il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Kakashi avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère, et Iruka, en acceptant de s'occuper de lui, savait dès le départ qu'il en ferait les frais. Au moins ce soir, il avait exprimé son sentiment, c'était un début. Un peu brutal et violent. Mais un début quand même !

Note : bon, ça ne s'arrange pas beaucoup pour Kakashi. Je sens que je vais encore passer pour une cruelle personne avec mon Kakashi paralysé…et en plus il est méchant avec Iruka, le vilain ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je déteste les histoires aux fins tristes !lol

Merci pour les reviews !biz


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo ! voici le chapitre 4. Bon ça tourne un peu à l'eau de rose (mais pas trop non plus !lol). _

_Perso, j'aime bien le rebondissement de la fin (c'est pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, hihi !). _

_Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenus. _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4 

Encore à demi ensommeillé, Kakashi entrouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut une silhouette fine dont il se prit à admirer les contours. La taille svelte d'Iruka était couverte d'une serviette de bain. Ses cheveux laissés libres sur ses épaules, laissaient entrevoir une peau pâle, contrastant avec le teint hâlé de ses bras. Et Kakashi le trouva beau. Malgré touts ces années passées côte à côte, Kakashi réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Iruka était séduisant.

_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ? _pensa Kakashi, au moment même où Iruka se retournait vers lui ; Celui-ci adressa un sourire au ninja alité, mais le regard insistant de Kakashi lui rappela aussitôt la légèreté de sa tenue vestimentaire du moment. Immédiatement les joues du ninja prirent feu.

_Dieu qu'il est sexy quand il rougit comme ça _pensa Kakashi. Et ne résistant pas à l'envie de taquiner le timide ninja, Kakashi dit d'une voix malicieuse :

- vous devriez adopter ce style vestimentaire plus souvent, Iruka. Cela met votre taille en valeur.

Et c'est un Iruka plus qu'écarlate qui lui bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible en courant vers la salle de bain.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Kakashi vivait chez Iruka. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la crise de colère de Kakashi. Mais depuis cet événement, le ninja masqué avait recommencé à s'alimenter, et à la plus grande joie d'Iruka, avait aussi recommencé à parler. Depuis, ils prenaient l'un et l'autre plaisir à discuter de tout et de rien. Mais Kakashi avait jusqu'à présent toujours refusé de parlé de son état. Et dès que son infirmité l'obligeait à requérir l'aide d'Iruka, son regard s'assombrissait, et il devenait froid, voire même agressif. Iruka comprenait, et acceptait ces changements d'humeur soudains.

Tsunade avait autorisé la reprise des visites auprès de Kakashi. Et les amis du ninja se succédaient depuis régulièrement dans l'appartement d'Iruka. Ce jour là vit défiler la Team 7 au complet, puis Hinata et Kurenai avec des cookies tout frais. Gai était passé en coup de vent avec Lee. Puis Naruto était repassé tout seul plus tard. Mais cette fois ci il venait voir Iruka.

- Naruto, tu as oublié quelque chose ? s'enquit le ninja.

- non, non, Iruka-sensei, mais nous sommes jeudi aujourd'hui. Et comme Kakashi-sensei a l'air d'aller mieux, je pensais…

- ah oui ! notre bol de ramen hebdomadaire ! répondit Iruka en souriant. Je suis désolé, Naruto, mais Kakashi est encore fragile. Je préfère ne pas le laisser seul pour l'instant…

- ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, l'interrompit Kakashi qui avait écouté la conversation. Je survivrai bien quelques heures sans vous, reprit-il en riant.

Iruka posa un regard désapprobateur sur le ninja, mais Naruto l'entraînait déjà vers la porte.

- ne rentrez pas trop tard, les enfants ! cria Kakashi en riant alors que la porte se refermait sur les deux amis.

Iruka riait encore en repensant aux dernières facéties de Naruto. Décidément, ce gamin était infatigable. Il glissa doucement la clef dans la serrure de son appartement. A cette heure-ci, Kakashi devait déjà dormir. Quelques minutes lui suffirent pour s'accommoder à l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'il distingua une masse au pied du lit, immobile.

- Kakashi ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant pour allumer la lumière.

Le ninja blessé gisait au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. S'agenouillant auprès de lui, Iruka l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit pivoter sur le dos, en prenant garde à ne pas faire de geste brusque.

Le visage de Kakashi était inondé de larmes, à la fois de peine et de rage. A côté de lui traînait le dernier tome de son livre préféré. Asuma lui avait apporté le jour même. Et Iruka comprit ce qui s'était passé. Le livre était posé sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Kakashi avait voulu le saisir et était tombé du lit. Il n'avait bien sûr pas été capable de se relever. Portant un regard compatissant sur Kakashi, Iruka dit doucement :

- avez-vous mal quelque part ? Je vais vous aider à vous remettre au lit.

- laissez-moi tranquille ! aboya Kakashi. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! ajouta-t-il en repoussant vivement Iruka. Celui-ci vacilla vers l'arrière et se rattrapa de justesse. Surpris par l'agressivité de Kakashi, il était sur le point de répondre mais le ninja masqué reprit :

- je…je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Mais ces derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Et il ne put réprimer un flot de larmes trop longtemps retenu. Le cœur d'Iruka fondit immédiatement devant la détresse de cet homme blessé. La fragilité du jeune homme le rendait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Iruka se rapprocha doucement et entoura les épaules du ninja d'un bras protecteur. Kakashi n'eut cette fois-ci pas la force de le repousser. L'attirant près de lui, Iruka resserra son étreinte. Kakashi, vidé par ces heures de lutte pour se relever, laissa tomber sa tête au creux de l'épaule offerte. Et il pleura tout son saoul. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, en silence, Kakashi sanglotant comme un enfant dans les bras d'Iruka. Celui-ci, sans relâcher son étreinte, commença à caresser du bout des doigt les cheveux et la nuque du ninja. Ceci eut un effet apaisant et Kakashi cessa de pleurer. Avec une douceur infinie, Iruka aida le ninja aux cheveux argentés à se remettre au lit, le borda et s'assit près de lui, tout en continuant à caresser ses cheveux.

- je suis désolé, murmura Kakashi.

Iruka lui sourit et entama une comptine pour enfants. Kakashi ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le son doux. Iruka approcha son visage tout près de Kakashi et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis un autre sur son nez. Le ninja masqué sourit une dernière fois, puis s'endormit comme une masse, exténué.

Le lendemain, Iruka s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine quand Kakashi ouvrit les yeux. Quand Iruka apparut, un plateau dans les mains, Kakashi lui adressa un sourire confus. Mais Iruka détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère en imitant la soubrette.

- le petit déjeuner de monsieur est servi ! dit-il en déposant le plateau sur les genoux de Kakashi.

A la surprise du ninja alité, il s'installa lui-même sur le lit, et s'assit en tailleur sur les jambes de Kakashi. Il commença à manger sous le regard interloqué du ninja copieur. Celui-ci, désarmé par cette soudaine audace, éclata de rire et entama aussi son déjeuner.

La journée se passa sans incident notable. Iruka multipliait les attentions envers Kakashi. Le ninja copieur, quant à lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne dit pas un mot de la journée. Iruka fut donc surpris quand il entendit le ninja masqué l'appeler au début de la soirée.

« je voudrais vous parler » avait dit Kakashi. Iruka s'était installé auprès du ninja, conscient de la particularité de la conversation qui allait s'engager.

Et Kakashi, après quelque hésitation, s'était mis à parler. Dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles, il exprima ce soir-là la détresse qu'il ressentait face à son état, son sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice, sa crainte de l'avenir. Il parla aussi de ce sentiment profond de solitude qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la mort de son père, puis d'Obito, son meilleur ami. A plusieurs reprises, ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. Mais Kakashi avait poursuivi son monologue, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard d'Iruka. Il s'excusa aussi pour les mots et les gestes désagréables qu'il avait eu à son égard. Puis il s'arrêta, pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

- je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour le village, reprit Kakashi. Je suis devenu inutile ici. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour mi, Iruka, mais j'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander. Je voudrais retourner au pays des neiges, et y rester…définitivement.

- mais vous ne pouvez pas abandonner le village comme ça ! On a besoin de vous, de votre expérience ! vous pouvez encore enseigner ! s'écria Iruka.

- ma décision est prise, Iruka, répondit Kakashi d'une voix posée. Avec ou sans votre aide, je pars demain.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Iruka leva les yeux vers le ninja copieur et lui répondit :

- je pars avec vous. Je serai toujours là pour vous, Kakashi-san.

Ils avaient décidé de partir à l'aube, afin d'éviter toute rencontre indésirable. Leur petite expédition n'était pas très discrète. A cause du fauteuil roulant de Kakashi, pas question de passer par les toits. Les deux ninjas sortirent rapidement du village et gagnèrent la forêt pour se mettre à couvert. Leur progression était lente, mais Iruka avait fait le nécessaire pour que l'on ne s'aperçoive pas trop tôt de leur absence. Il avait déposé une lettre à l'intention de l'Hokage, lui signifiant qu'il emmenait Kakashi au bord de la mer, pour lui changer les idées. Cela leur laisserait une bonne semaine avant que des soupçons n'apparaissent. Iruka avait aussi laissé un mot à Naruto. Les réactions du jeune ninja étant imprévisibles, il fallait mieux essayer d'endormir ses interrogations. Kakashi et Iruka avaient pris la route du Nord. En trois jours, ils atteignirent la frontière. Mais comment passer sans se faire repérer ? Ce fut Iruka qui trouva la solution. Les gardes-frontières regardèrent passer d'un œil amusé et coquin une belle jeune file brune , accompagnée de son grand-père infirme. Au moment de franchir la frontière, l'un des gardes cria :

- Halte !

Les deux ninjas frémirent. Iruka se retourna, en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son came. Il (ou plutôt elle !) offrit son plus beau sourire au soldat. Celui-ci reprit :

- ce n'est pas très prudent pour une belle jeune fille comme vous de voyager seul avec un vieil homme malade. Je peux vous faire escorter si vous voulez…

Mais Kakashi l'interrompit :

- ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous n'allons pas bien loin. Et ma petite fille sait mieux se défendre que vous ne le pensez !

Il prit la main d'Iruka, sourit aux gardes, et fit signe au ninja de reprendre la route.

- bon voyage ! furent les derniers mots qu'ils entendirent du pays du feu.

Une fois hors de vue des gardes, les deux ninjas reprirent leur forme habituelle. Le visage de Kakashi s'éclaira d'un sourire taquin :

- je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil du garde, belle Iruka ! dit-il en riant.

Les joues d'Iruka s'enflammèrent, comme à chaque fois que Kakashi le taquinait. Kakashi reprit :

- mais tu n'as pas besoin de te transformer en fille pour être mignon…surtout quand tu rougis !

Iruka vira à l'écarlate, et bégaya une injure à Kakashi. Mais celui-ci de mit à rire de plus belle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Iruka n'avait pas vu le ninja copieur d'aussi bonne humeur. Cela le rendit joyaux lui-aussi, et lui fit perdre toute animosité envers le ninja à l'humeur taquine. D'autant que le compliment de Kakashi était loin de lui déplaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Le chapitre 5 s'est fait attendre, mais le voilà enfin, tout beau tout neuf ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

_Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !Mici bcp ! _

_Allez, assez parler, place à la l'histoire…_

**Chapitre 5. **

La pluie commençait à tomber.

- il faut trouver un abri rapidement, dit Kakashi, sinon nous serons bientôt trempés.

Comme pour répondre à ses craintes, le ciel se zébra d'éclairs et une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux en un instant. Heureusement, Iruka remarqua une ouverture dans la masse de rochers qui s'élevait devant eux. Masquée par des buissons touffus, l'entrée de cette petite grotte providentielle n'avait cependant pas échappé à l'œil attentif du ninja. Mais l'accès était impossible pour un homme en fauteuil. Sans écouter les protestations de Kakashi, Iruka prit le ninja copieur dans ses bras et se fraya un chemin à travers les ronces, pour déposer le ninja au sec. Puis il repartit, et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec le fauteuil roulant plié sous le bras.

Kakashi, adossé au mur lisse, commençait déjà à s'assoupir. La journée avait été longue, et son corps encore faible réclamait du repos. La chaleur du feu tout juste allumé par Iruka l'enveloppa et il poussa un soupir d'aise. Il ne protesta pas quand Iruka commença à le déshabiller. Il était trempé et risquait de tomber malade s'il ne quittait pas ses vêtements rapidement.

Tout à coup, il sentit le contact d'une peau douce contre son épale nue. Une couverture l'entoura bientôt et il entendit murmurer à son oreille :

- je suis désolé, Kakashi-san, mais nous allons devoir partager cette couverture. L'autre était sur le dessus du sac, et elle est complètement trempée.

Kakashi tourna lentement son visage vers le ninja à la cicatrice, et lui sourit à travers son masque. Il approcha encore plus près et déposa un baiser sur le nez d'Iruka. Celui-ci vira instantanément au rouge écarlate, mais Kakashi ne le vit pas. Il était déjà endormi.

Une petite brise matinale réveilla Iruka. Il était bien, là, sur un lit de feuilles confortable, un corps chaud et doux tout contre lui…_Un corps chaud ?_ Iruka reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire des mèches argentées qui seules dépassaient de la couverture. A ce moment, Kakashi commença à s'étirer et ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Dieu qu'il pouvait détester l'agressivité de la lumière le matin au réveil ! Quelqu'un déposa un baiser sur son nez. _Sensation plutôt agréable…_

Ce baiser sur le nez était devenu un petit rituel entre les deux ninjas. Une sorte de démonstration s'affection mutuelle, un peu taquine, mais ayant l'avantage de ne nécessiter aucun mot. Ce petit jeu devenait cependant de plus en plus ambigu entre les deux hommes, chacun trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour s'offrir un bisou.

Après avoir mangé un peu, les deux ninjas reprirent leur route. Ils entamaient la plus dure partie du voyage. Le pays des neiges était en effet situé au milieu d'une chaîne de montagnes impressionnante, à l'abri des attaques étrangères. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu de prospérer dans la paix. Et les habitants vivaient en quasi-autarcie, ne s'aventurant que très rarement au-delà de leurs frontières.

Kakashi semblait connaître le terrain. Il guidait Iruka à travers les sentiers escarpés, mais leur progression était lente du fait du handicap du ninja copieur. Les deux hommes durent plusieurs fois s'abriter pour résister à des mini tempêtes de neige ou des coups de blizzard qui les laissaient glacés jusqu'aux os.

Iruka commençait à se demander si ce voyage finirait un jour, d'autant que Kakashi ne donnait que des réponses évasives à ses questions sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était de savoir comment il ferait pour retrouver son chemin dans le sens inverse, sans Kakashi pour le guider. Il se plut à imaginer passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de Kakashi, dans se décor de neige et de glace. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par un cri :

- une avalanche ! hurla Kakashi.

Il n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher au bras d'Iruka qu'ils se trouvèrent tous deux emportés dans un flot de neige glaciale.

Iruka ouvrit les yeux. Il ne distinguait que du blanc. Son corps lui semblait léger comme l'air, dans un état de bien-être et de relaxation totale. Etait-il au paradis ? La vois qu'il entendit alors lui indiqua que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se concentra et regarda en direction de la voix. Il distingua alors une belle jeune fille, toute de blanc vêtue. Celle-ci reprit d'une voix cristalline :

- la princesse Yumi vous attend dans la salle de réception avec Kakashi-kun.

_Kakashi-kun_. Cette dénomination fit sourire le ninja à la cicatrice. Bien rares devaient être ceux qui s'adressaient au ninja copieur de cette façon. Iruka se mit rapidement sur pieds et suivit la direction indiquée par la demoiselle.

Au bout d'un long couloir éclairé par des cristaux brillants, il se trouva face à une porte immense, qui semblait être faite de glace. Deux gardiens, vêtus de blanc eux-aussi, saisir chacun un énorme anneau d'or et ouvrirent la porte devant Iruka. Le ninja s'avança alors dans une salle d'un blanc immaculé. Au fond, siégeait, sur un trône taillé dans du marbre rose, une jeune femme magnifique, à la peau pâle et aux yeux noirs, portant sur la tête un diadème de cristal finement sculpté. A ses côtés, Iruka reconnut le ninja aux cheveux argentés, qui avait troqué son uniforme de Konoha contre un kimono blanc qui lui seyait à merveille. Quelque chose était inhabituel chez le ninja, mais Iruka n'était pas capable de dire quoi. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant la princesse, qui lui souhaita la bienvenue :

- c'est un honneur d'accueillir dans nos murs un ami de Kakashi-kun, dit la princesse Yumi en souriant. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Je dois malheureusement déjà vous quitter car les obligations m'appellent. Mais je laisse le soin à Kakashi de vous faire visiter les lieux. Nous aurons le temps de faire plus ample connaissance au repas de ce soir.

La princesse Yumi se leva et quitta la salle, en laissant un Iruka émerveillé par tant de grâce et de douceur. Kakashi le tira de sa douce torpeur :

- je vois que tu n'es pas insensible aux charmes de la princesse Yumi, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

Iruka se tourna vers le ninja et allait répondre quand il s'arrêta net.

- Kakashi, ton…ton masque ! tu…tu…bégaya Iruka.

Il était totalement subjugué par ce visage aux traits fins, ce nez parfait qu'il avait si souvent embrassé à travers ce maudit masque, ces fossettes adorables de chaque côté de cette bouche souriante, parfaite, si désirable.

- dis quelque chose, Iruka-san, ou bien tu vas finir pas me vexer ! reprit Kakashi en riant.

Les seuls mots qui vinrent à la bouche d'Iruka furent :

- tu es vraiment…très beau !

Bien sûr, il sentit son visage s'enflammer, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas le seul. Ne laissant pas passer cette occasion, il reprit :

- mais tu rougis, Kakashi-_kun _!

- c'est probablement une réaction au froid, répondit le ninja-copieur en adressant un clin d'œil à Iruka. Je te fais visiter ? poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers une petite porte latérale, cachée par une tenture bleu pâle.

Iruka fut ébloui par le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Ils étaient à présent dans une vaste enceinte entourée de murs de glace scintillants Le soleil baignait d'une lumière douce ce havre de paix. Un petit ruisseau traversait ce jardin hivernal, l'eau transparente laissait entrevoir le manège incessant de petits poissons multicolores ; Des arbres aux feuilles couvertes de givre blanc abritaient des oiseaux bleus et noirs. Leur chant mélodieux accompagnait un groupe de jeunes filles assises en rond sur l'herbe enneigée. Elles étaient légèrement vêtues, mais ne semblaient pas souffrir du froid. Iruka était muet d'admiration. Il sentit à peine la main de Kakashi saisir la sienne pour l'entraîner vers une porte à l'opposé du jardin. Kakashi le guida alors dans un dédale de couloirs sombres. Ils s'arrêtent devant une petit porte de bois dans laquelle était sculptée un flocon de neige.

- voici une pièce qui devrait t'intéresser ! dit Kakashi en ouvrant la porte. Iruka entra derrière Kakashi et ne put réprimer un « oh » admiratif. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de livres et de manuscrits de sa vie. La bibliothèque de Konoha était ridicule à côté. Kakashi rit en voyant la tête d'Iruka et reprit :

- je savais que cela te plairait ! J'ai expliqué à la princesse Yumi l'intérêt que tu portait aux livres. Et elle te donne libre accès à cette bibliothèque durant tout le temps de ton séjour.

Iruka était comblé.

- merci ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est formidable ! tu imagines toutes les connaissances qui sont réunies ici ! Il me faudrait plusieurs vies rien que pour pouvoir tout lire. C'est vraiment formidable !

Kakashi sourit. Il était ravi de voir Iruka si heureux. Il aimait tellement voir le ninja à la cicatrice lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

Les jours passèrent, et Iruka découvrait chaque jour de nouvelles merveilles au pays des neiges. Il consacrait toutes ses matinées à étudier à la bibliothèque. L'après-midi, il retrouvait Kakashi, qui l'emmenait à la découverte des trésors du village caché des neiges. Ils étaient devenus très complices, multipliant les gestes d'affection l'un envers l'autre.

Un matin, Iruka était plongé dans un vieux manuscrit répertoriant les connaissances médicales ancestrales du pays des neiges. Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- bonjour, Iruka-kun !

- oh! Bonjour princesse Yumi! Votre bibliothèque est vraiment magnifique. C'est une mine d'or pour un professeur comme moi, répondit Iruka.

- c'est l'une des grandes fierté du peuple des neiges. Le goût du savoir est une des valeurs que nous essayons d'inculquer à nos enfants. Kakashi se faisait une grande joie de vous faire découvrir ce lieu. Vous sembliez chercher quelque chose en particulier quand je suis rentrée, reprit Yumi en posant les yeux sur le livre que consultait Iruka.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Iruka répondit :

- je cherche des informations sur les paraplégies.

_-_ je vois, répondit la princesse. Malheureusement la médecine actuelle semble bien impuissante face à cette maladie. Je crois que Kakashi-kun s'est résigné. Mais je comprends votre acharnement à vouloir l'aider. Vous semblez avoir une profonde affection pour lui.

Iruka rougit à ces mots. Il sentait depuis quelques temps que cette affection se muait en un sentiment bien plus fort. Il savait aussi que le jour viendrait où il devrait retourner à Konoha. Seul. La princesse reprit :

- je pense que ce livre devrait vous intéresser.

Iruka saisit le livre tendu et lut sur la couverture « légendes du pays des neiges ». Devant son air interrogateur, Yumi ajouta :

- ces légendes ont été transmises depuis des générations par voix orale. Mon père en a un jour demandé une trace écrite. C'est le seul exemplaire existant à ce jour. Bien sûr, personne n'a jamais tenter de confirmer la véracité de ces légendes. Mais tous les habitants des montagnes se plaisent à croire qu'elles sont authentiques. Peut-être y trouverez-vous des réponses à vos questions, conclut-elle en quittant la pièce de son pas léger.

Iruka feuilleta rapidement le vieux livre. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une page légèrement cornée. En haut de la page un titre en lettres dorées : « l'amour qui réveilla un corps endormi ». Son regard s'illumina. Cette nuit-là, bien après que tout le monde fut endormi, une seule lumière persista jusqu'à l'aube. Dans la bibliothèque.


	6. Chapter 6

Vous avez survécu aux longues descriptions du chapitre 5. Je vous félicite ! Je sais, c'était un peu long, mais je me rattrape dans le chapitre 6avec pleins de rebondissements (lol ! c'est pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche !)

Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre tout de suite la suite !

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6. **

Déjà quatre jours qu'une tempête faisait rage dans les montagnes. Les murs de l'enceinte du palais tremblaient sous les assauts du blizzard chargé de neige. Pourtant à l'intérieur, rien ne semblait perturber les préparatifs de la soirée. Comme chaque année, le peuple des neiges se préparait à fêter le solstice d'hiver. Iruka avait passé la journée à décorer la salle du banquet avec les jeunes servantes de la princesse, sous l'œil amusé de Kakashi.

A sept heures, chacun s'était retiré pour passer ses habits de fête. Iruka avait trouvé sur son lit un kimono de soie blanche paré de broderies dorées en forme de flocons de neige. Un peu trop féminin à son goût. Mais une fois habillé, il se regarda dans le miroir et trouva le résultat plutôt harmonieux. En descendant, il croisa Kakashi, revêtu d'une tenue quasi identique, qui lui allait à merveille. Le ninja copieur prit son air malicieux, mais Iruka fut pour une fois plus prompt que lui :

- tu es beau comme un cœur ce soir, Kakashi-kun ! dit-il dans un sourire narquois.

Les joues de Kakashi s'enflammèrent. _Mais c'était ma réplique ça !_ pensa-t-il dans un sourire.

- ravi que cela te plaise ! répondit le ninja copieur en souriant de toutes ses dents. Allons je crois que l'on nous attend !

La salle de réception était illuminée par mille chandelles qui e reflétaient dans les cristaux aux formes variées accrochés au plafond. Une table immense, au centre, était parée d'une vaisselle magnifique qui scintillait de mille éclats. Les convives étaient nombreux. Kakashi expliqua à Iruka que chaque famille du peuple des neiges désignait tous les ans deux membres pour représenter leur clan au banquet du solstice d'hiver. Deux fillettes s'approchèrent des ninjas, et leur saisissant chacune la main, les entraînèrent vers les places d'honneur, autour de la princesse Yumi. Celle-ci les salua, puis se leva et déclara le banquet ouvert. Aussitôt une somptueuse mélodie s'éleva, provenant d'instruments aux sons cristallins qu'Iruka n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Un chœur entama une ballade romantique, au moment même où des serveurs faisaient leur apparition, les bras chargés de mets variés et appétissants. La fête battit son plein jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Après le repas, la table avait été retirée et les invités s'étaient lancés dans une farandole géante. La princesse Yumi avait alors entraîné Iruka dans la danse, sans que celui-ci ait eu le temps de protester.

Iruka réussit tant bien que mal à s'extirper de la quinzième danse d'affilée qui commençait. Il s'assit auprès de Kakashi dans un soupir.

- je suis crevé ! c'est plus physique qu'un entraînement avec 25 garnements insupportables, dit-il dans un rire. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, j'espère, Kakashi-kun ?

- non, non, répondit le ninja. J'aime bien te voir danse et t'amuser. J'aimerais bien prendre l'air. Tu viens ?

Les eux ninjas sortirent dans le jardin. Le froid vif les saisit et Iruka regretta de n'avoir pas pris un vêtement plus chaud avant de sortir. La neige qui tombait mollement à présent, avait recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche tous les bancs du jardin. Les jambes d'Iruka commençaient à trembler quand Kakashi murmura :

- assieds-toi sur mes genoux .

- quoi ? répondit Iruka les yeux écarquillés.

- j'ai dit : approche-toi et assieds-toi sur mes genoux ! tu es frigorifié et je n'ai qu'une couverture. Tu va finir par te transformer en glaçon !

Iruka obéit au ninja copieur et d'assit visiblement mal à l'aise sur les genoux du ninja. D'un bras, celui-ci l'attira contre lui, et de l'autre plaça la chaude couverture sur leurs épaules. La position des deux ninjas était plutôt incongrue. Mais ils étaient seuls. Iruka commença à se détendre. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son ami dans son cou, et trouvait cela agréable. Il pouvait aussi sentir l'odeur du ninja, enivrante. Il eut une soudaine envie de goûter cette peau rose pâle, si proche. Mais il fut alors frappé par des mots abrupts :

- il est temps pour toi de rentrer à Konoha , Iruka !

Le ton ferme de Kakashi surprit le ninja à la cicatrice.

- mais…

- l'hiver va être de plus en plus rigoureux. Déjà les tempêtes de neiges deviennent plus nombreuses. Une accalmie est prévue pour demain. Un guide t'aidera à sortir de la montagne. Après tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller.

- mais je n'ai pas envie de partir ! répondit Iruka d'une voix étranglée.

- tu es un ninja, Iruka. Tu as des missions à remplir. Tu dois aussi t'occuper des enfants de Konoha. Que deviendraient-ils sans toi ?

- mais moi…moi… que vais-je devenir sans toi ? je pourrais rester ici avec toi ! pour toujours ! Ils ne nous retrouveraient jamais…reprit Iruka dans un sanglot.

Kakashi attira Iruka tout contre lui, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Iruka, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je voudrais te garder près de moi. Mais ce serait égoïste. Ta place est à Konoha, auprès de Naruto. Lui aussi a besoin de toi. Tu dois l'aider à construire son avenir. Moi je n'ai rien à t'offrir ici. J'ai enfin accepté mon destin. Et tu dois faire pareil, Iruka.

Kakashi prit alors le visage du ninja entre ses eux mains et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez. Iruka plongea alors son regard dans celui de Kakashi et approcha ses lèvres, doucement, de celles du ninja copieur. Celui-ci tressaillit à ce contact charnel, mais n'eut pas la force de repousser Iruka. Sa laissant aller tous les deux, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, ne relâchant leur étreinte qu'après de longues secondes.

- s'il te plait, Iruka, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, murmura Kakashi, alors que son cœur se brisait.

Le ninja à la cicatrice regarda son ami d'un air implorant, vit le regard embué de larmes du ninja copieur et comprit que cette séparation déchirait autant le cœur de Kakashi que le sien. Il se leva alors et murmura au ninja ces derniers mots :

- je serai toujours là pour toi, Kakashi-kun.

- je vous souhaite un bon voyages, Iruka-kun ! soyez rassuré, nous prendrons soin de Kakashi, dit la princesse Yumi en serrant chaleureusement la main d'Iruka.

Celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement et quitta le palais, le cœur meurtri. Il n'avait pas revu Kakashi depuis la veille. C'était mieux ainsi. Iruka n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de partir s'il avait vu le ninja à cet instant, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller encore humide des larmes de son amour. Un amours perdu aussi vite qu'il avait été avoué.

Le chemin à travers les montagnes se fit dans un silence de mort. A la tombée de la nuit, Iruka et son guide étaient arrivés à une petite bergerie abandonnée.

- vous pourrez passer la nuit ici à l'abri, Iruka ! dit le guide. Il vous suffira de suivre le sentier vers la plaine et vous arriverez droit sur la frontière de votre pays avant la nuit prochaine. La princesse Yumi m'a chargé de vous dire que vous serez toujours le bienvenu au palais.

- merci répondit Iruka.

- je dois aussi vous remettre ceci, de la part de Kakashi ! finit le guide en lui tendant un petit sac de toile.

Iruka tendit une main tremblante pour recevoir le présent, puis entra dans la bergerie. Il était seul à présent. Posant le sac sur la table, il commença par allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il attrapa le sac et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il trouva un petit médaillon en forme de flocon, au centre duquel scintillait une petite flamme bleue. C'était comme si Iruka pouvait sentir la présence de Kakashi à ses côtés. Le ninja copieur avait scellé une infime quantité de son chakra dans le médaillon. Ainsi, d'une certaine manière, il resterait toujours auprès d'Iruka. Celui-ci s'endormit en serrant le précieux cadeau au creux de son poing.

Le lendemain, Iruka reprit sa route. Mais au lieu de suivre les indications du guide, il prit un chemin transversal, qui semblait remonter vers les montagnes, plus à l'Est. Après quelques heures de marche, une imposante falaise escarpée se dressa devant lui. Mais il fallait franchir cet obstacle à tout prix. Iruka commença l'imprudente escalade, s'écorchant bras et genoux sur la roche dure. Arrivé u sommet il fit une halte.

« _falaise haute, gorge encaissée grotte sombre et cascade glacée »_. Iruka avait appris par cœur la légende pleine d'espoir.

Regardant aux alentours, il vit un sentier à moitié caché parles ronces, qui descendait en pente raide vers une gorge étroite où coulait un torrent vigoureux. Il entreprit la descente, ses vêtements et ses cheveux s'accrochant à chaque pas dans les épines acérées. Le contact de l'eau glaciale le fit frémir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour continuer il devait progresser dans le cours d'eau tellement la gorge était étroite. La nuit tombait lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée d'une grotte, dans laquelle s'enfonçait le ruisseau. Il décida de passer la nuit à l'entrée de la grotte.

Dès l'aube, Iruka reprit son chemin à l'intérieur de la grotte sombre et humide. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le boyau se rétrécissait et il se retrouva rapidement à ramper dans le noir, sur un sol jonché de boue et de déjections animales. Iruka commençait à suffoquer à cause de l'odeur pestilentielle, quand un troupeau de rats surgit de nulle part. Il fut mordu au sang à plusieurs reprises. A croire que ces sales bestioles étaient devenues carnivores ! Et vu leur férocité, elles ne devaient pas croiser d'appétissant ninja très souvent. Iruka se fraya un chemin à coups de kunaïs, et déboucha enfin dans une galerie un peu plus haute, où il put se tenir debout. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Il porta la main à son cou, et sentit la chaleur émanant du médaillon. Obstiné, il reprit alors sa route dans la grotte, et aperçut rapidement une lumière au loin. Sûrement la sortie ! Il força l'allure, toujours en longeant le ruisseau, qui avait gagné en vigueur. Sa course fut cependant stoppée net quand il arriva à la sortie de la grotte. Il se trouvait au sommet d'une gigantesque cascade, qui tombait à pic dans un lac noir en aval. Iruka hésita. Il était très bon nageur, et pourrait facilement regagner la rive après le plongeon. Mais il ne pouvait pas, à cette hauteur, distinguer la moindre sortie autour du lac. Il pouvait donc se retrouver piégé et ne jamais pouvoir ressortir de ce sombre paysage.

Pourtant tout correspondait parfaitement à la description du livre des légendes. Iruka ferma les yeux et plongea. Il lui fallait absolument trouver cette sorcière du lac. C'était son seul espoir.

Le contact du lac le glaça jusqu'aux os. Sous l'eau, il ne distinguait rien tellement il faisait noir. Il remonta rapidement à la surface et rejoignit la rive. Il commença alors à inspecter les lieux. Rien. Pas le moindre signe de vie. Sur les berges du lac, la nature avait repris ses droits. Comme il le craignait, Iruka ne trouva pas le moindre passage vers l'extérieur. La nuit commençait à tomber Avait-il pu se tromper ? Il avait mis tous ses espoirs dans cette légendé, et s'était lançé dans ce périple sans trop réfléchir, sans tactique, et surtout seul. Il n'avait respecté aucun des principes qu'il enseignait lui-même à ses apprentis-ninjas. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il réussirait à trouver la solution pour guérir Kakashi ? Plongé dans un profond désespoir, Iruka s'assit contre un rocher et ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, une grande dame se tenait devant lui. Vêtue d'une kimono d'apparat vert émeraude, rehaussé de broderies argentées, elle avait un regard dur, presque vicieux.

- qui…qui êtes-vous ? demanda Iruka.

- c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça ! vous êtes ici chez moi, et sans ma permission. Cela ressemble fort à une intrusion ! répondit la femme.

Dans sa main, elle tenait une lance menaçante, pointée sur Iruka ;

- je cherche la sorcière du lac, reprit Iruka.

- et que lui voulez vous, à cette sorcière ? dit la femme d'un ton amusé.

- je voudrais qu'elle guérisse mon ami paralysé.

- je vois, vous avez dû lire la légende du pays des neiges. Ne me dites pas que vous avez cru un instant à ces balivernes ! Si vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour ça, c'est que vous êtes encore plus stupide que vous ne le paraissez !

Et elle fut secouée d'un rire cruel, qui fit frémir Iruka.

Oui, je sais. Je suis une vrai sadique de terminer ce chapitre comme ça ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive bientôt !

**Cordonbleu : **je crois que tu as raison, Iruka commence à vouer un véritable culte à Kakashi. Il en ferait presque des folies. Mais franchement, est-ce qu'on peut lui en vouloir ? Il a quand même de bons goûts, lol ! merci pour tous tes reviews ! biz


	7. Chapter 7

Bon c'est vraiment la fête ! troisième chapitre de la soirée ! je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, à part que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre…je ne suis décidément pas très douée dès qu'il s'agit de passer à l'action (mon truc à moi, c'est plutôt les grandes histoires d'amour…loooooool) mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

_A votre bon cœur pour les reviews !_

**Chapitre 7. **

Depuis deux nuits, Kakashi était en proie à des cauchemars. Il progressait dans un tunnel noir, puis tombait pour une chute qui n'en finissait pas. Son corps était alors enveloppé dans une vague noire glacée et tourbillonnante, ne distinguant rien autour de lui. Il se réveillait alors, trempé de sueur et tremblant comme une feuille. La princesse Yumi s'était inquiétée de son état, mais il l'avait assurée que tout allait bien, et que ce n'était que de mauvais rêves.

- qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme s'une voix haineuse.

- Umino Iruka, bredouilla le ninja. Je suis un ninja du pays du feu.

- il a fière allure le ninja ! répondit la femme dans un éclat de rire. Je déteste les ninjas, ils se croient supérieurs parce qu'ils savent se battre et maîtrisent des techniques. Mais ce ne sont que des personnes cruelles prêtes à sacrifier les autres pour leur idéal. Les ninjas n'ont pas de cœur, et encore moins de conscience ! si vous êtes un ninja, Umino Iruka, alors vous allez payer pour tous vos compagnons. Et votre mort sera à la hauteur de la cruauté des ninjas qui m'ont enfermée ici !

Et elle partit d'un rire démoniaque en brandissant une lance acérée au-dessus d'Iruka. D'un cri désespéré, celui-ci hurla :

- vous n'êtes pas la sorcière de la légende ! Cette femme était généreuse et aimante, elle n'avait pas refusé de venir en aide à un homme en détresse !

La femme arrêta son mouvement, la lance à quelques centimètres seulement de la poitrine d'Iruka. Celui-ci reprit :

- vous avez apparemment beaucoup souffert. Vous devez donc comprendre mieux que quiconque la détresse d'un homme qui souffre de voir son amour meurtri dans sa chair.

Le visage de la femme se crispa.

- je ne crois plus en l'amour depuis bien longtemps. L'amour n'est qu'une invention. Il fait espérer et croire au bonheur, pour mieux vous poignarder dans le dos !

- j'imagine que vous avez connu de grandes souffrances pour être aussi amère. Mais rien ne me fera perdre l'espoir en l'amour ! s'écria Iruka.

- vous semblez bien crédule et idéaliste, jeune homme. Je vais vous faire une dernière faveur : je vais vous raconter une histoire…et ensuite seulement, je vous tuerai !

Cela donnait un peu de répit à Iruka, le temps d'élaborer un plan d'évasion. La femme commença son récit, et dès les premiers mots, Iruka comprit que la légende était vraie. Mais il se rendit vite compte que la fin de l'histoire avait été occultée par les anciens du pays des neiges.

** Flash back**

La jeune femme, malgré son âge, était déjà réputée dans tout le pays des neiges. Et les gens venaient de tout le pays pour bénéficier de ses soins. On disait même qu'elle était capable de soigner toutes les maladies. Même les ninjas des neiges venaient faire panser leurs blessures par la jeune femme. Mais depuis quelques temps, un seul ninja en particulier était l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Shô. Il lui avait déclaré son amour pour elle quelques mois auparavant. Et elle s'imaginait déjà fonder une famille avec lui. Elle souffrait à chaque départ de mission, mais sa joie était décuplée dès qu'il franchissait le seuil de sa porte. Un jour, alors que Shô était parti depuis plusieurs semaines, elle fut appelée d'urgence au palais royal. Une escouade de ninjas était tombée dans une embuscade, et les blessés étaient nombreux. On la dirigea vers une salle où plusieurs hommes avaient été allongés à même le sol. La jeune médecin avait frémi en reconnaissant quelques uns des coéquipiers de Shô. C'est alors qu'elle l'avait vu, gisant sur une couchette, aux portes de la mort. Shô était dans un état désespéré. Une infirmière avait expliqué à la jeune femme qu'il s'était brisé le cou, et que ses quatre membres étaient paralysés. La jeune femme s'était immédiatement mis à la tâche. Elle avait usé de toutes ses connaissances, et l'avait soigné trois jours et trois nuits d'affilée. Elle était sortie de cette lutte complètement épuisée, mais heureuse. Shô était en vie, et elle avait réussi, grâce à une technique particulière de chirurgie, à réparer les lésions de sa colonne vertébrale, rétablissant les contacts nerveux et rendant sa mobilité à Shô. Celui-ci avait ensuite mis un mois à se remettre, et durant tout ce temps, elle était restée à ses côtés. Shô avait recouvré toute sa vigueur, mais il s'était fait de plus en plus distant envers la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas ce changement, mais acceptait la situation. Les semaines s'étaient écoulée, et la jeune femme avait redoublé d'efforts pour retrouver l'affection et la chaleur de son amour. Hélas, son cœur avait été brisé par une annonce officielle du clan Kamiya : leur fils aîné, Kamiya Shô allait épouser Arundo Megumi, fille du chef de clan le plus puissant du pays des neiges. C'était bien sûr une alliance purement stratégique. Mais pour la jeune fille, c'était un désavoeu total de la part du jeune homme. Le cœur brisé, elle s'était enfermée chez elle, refusant de voir quiconque, et refusant de prodiguer des soins aux ninjas, ne se consacrant qu'aux villageois. Le mariage avait été célébré en grande pompe. Et le cœur de la jeune fille s'était durci peu à peu. Un jour, des gardes avaient frappé à sa porte. Elle était convoquée au palais de toute urgence. Le roi avait lui même ordonné qu'elle prodigue des soins à un ninja sévèrement blessé. La jeune fille avait cru défaillir en voyant le ninja en question. Kamiya Megumi. Celle-ci perdait beaucoup de sang et il fallait réagir rapidement. Mais la jeune fille avait été incapable de bouger, malgré les hurlements et les insultes des ninjas entourant leur camarade. Et elle l'avait regardé se vider lentement de son sang, sans faire le moindre geste. La ninja avait expiré quelques heures plus tard, sous le regard impuissant de Shô. Celui-ci avait alors explosé de rage : « sorcière, tu as tué ma femme et le fils qu'elle portait ! tu n'es qu'un monstre ! ». La suite, elle s'en souvenait à peine. Elle avait été emmenée par les gardes, et enfermée dans un cachot humide. Au procès, elle avait vaguement entendu les mots « sorcière », « peine de mort » et « exil ». Son amour avait été trahi, sa vie était détruite. Elle avait définitivement perdu Shô. Et plus rien n'importait alors. Elle avait quitté le pays des neiges sous les huées des habitants, ceux là même à qui elle avait consacré sa vie de médecin. Et après un long voyage dans les montagnes, ils l'avaient abandonnée dans cet endroit lugubre. Et ils étaient partis en prenant soin de condamner tous les accès. Sa vie n'avait plus alors été que désolation et solitude.

** fin du flash back**

Kakashi s'était à nouveau réveillé en sueur. Mais cette fois-ci, son rêve avait été différent. Ce n'était pas lui qui était emporté par les flots, mais Iruka ! une panique extrême saisit le ninja. Iruka n'était pas loin, dans les montagnes, et il courait un grand danger ! Kakashi devait aller le secourir, mais avec ses jambes qui refusaient désespérément de le porter, cela s'avérait impossible ! Il le fallait pourtant, Iruka était toute sa vie à présent, celui qui avait toujours été là, qui avait accepté de l'accompagner jusqu'ici, et qui avait aussi accepté leur douloureuse séparation à sa demande. Mais Kakashi s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Il aimait Iruka, profondément, de tout son coeur. Au diable sa paralysie et le regard des autres, au diable sa fierté ! Il avait assez sacrifié son propre bonheur pour le bien de Konoha et des ninjas. Il comprit, en sentant le danger qui menaçait Iruka, qu'il ne supporterait pas la perte de son amour. Il traça alors une série de symboles avec ses mains, et fit apparaître le plus gros de ses chiens ninjas. S'accrochant à son dos, il dit à l'oreille du chien déjà en alerte :

- Va ! cherche, et amène-moi auprès d'Iruka !

Iruka restait muet. Il avait compris que rien ne pourrait effacer la peine de cette femme. Il sut aussi qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de soigner Kakashi. Pire encore, elle avait l'air décidé à se venger sur lui de tous les maux qu'elle avait subis. Et le ninja ne voyait aucun moyen d'échapper à ce sort tragique. La femme reprit la parole :

- si la personne pour qui vous êtes là vous aimait vraiment, elle ne vous aurait pas laisser courir autant de risques !

- Kakashi ne sait pas que je suis là, murmura Iruka.

- Ainsi donc, vous allez lui briser le cœur en quittant cette vie, quelle belle preuve d'amour vous lui laissez là ! L'amour n'entraîne que le désespoir et la douleur. C'est inévitable, conclut-elle en levant sa lance en direction d'Iruka. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, la main serrée sur le médaillon de Kakashi.

Kakashi reprit conscience au contact de l'eau glacée du ruisseau. Son chien, couvert de sueur, courait à vive allure sur les traces d'Iruka. Mais sa progression fut stoppée quelques mètres après k'entrée de la grotte. Celle-ci était trop étroite pour le gros chien. Kakashi commença à ramper sur le sol, à la seule force de ses bras. Son corps semblait peser une tonne, mais il devait continuer. Il sentait le chakra d'Iruka, de plus en plus proche. Arrivé à la cascade, il n'hésita pas et plongea dans l'inconnu.

Iruka attendit le coup, près à se défendre. Mais rien ne vint. Il sentit alors un poids lourd contre son torse. Ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut l'uniforme de Konoha.

- Kakashi ! hurla-t-il.

Au même moment, la lance s'abattit dans le dos du ninja-copieur. Kakashi sentit la pointe de la lance pénétrer la chair de son épaule, et la douleur lui fit lâcher un cri.

- Iruka, murmura-t-il en s'affaissant sur son ami, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu aurais dû rentrer à Konoha !

- je suis désolé, je croyais que cette femme pourrait te guérir : je ne supportais pas de te voir malheureux, je voulais te voir revenir à Konoha avec moi, mais elle…

- idiot ! crois-tu que mes jambes sont plus importantes que ta propre vie ? que crois que je puisse devenir sans toi ? Je t'aime, Iruka, comprends-tu cela ? Je t'aime ! se mit à hurler le ninja copieur.

Le femme resta muette devant cette déclaration. Cet homme avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'ici, malgré ses jambes paralysées, par amour pour le ninja qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour que Shô vienne à son aide de cette façon pour la sauver de son exil forcé. S'était-elle trompé à ce point ? Ces deux ninjas avaient risqué leur vie tous les deux par amour l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait voulu se convaincre que l'amour véritable n'existait pas. Mais la preuve vivant de son erreur était là, devant ses yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Elle sortit alors une petite pierre bleue de son kimono, et la lança dans le lac. Dès que la pierre toucha l'eau, une énorme vague jaillit du lac, engloutissant tout sur son passage. Kakashi et Iruka n'eurent que le temps de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. L'eau froid les entraîna à plusieurs mètres en hauteur. Iruka murmura un dernier « je t'aime » à l'oreille de Kakashi, et ils furent engloutis au plus profond du lac.

Note : je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre !lol 

_(je suis pas sadique à ce point !hihi)_


	8. Chapter 8

Kikoo ! on approche de la fin de ma fic. Et ce chapitre va vous apporter beaucoup de réponses ! mais avant cela, je tenais à répondre à mes reviewers préférés ! (désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait avant, mais j'étais absorbée par mes chapitres ! mais j'adore recevoir vos commentaires, alors continuez comme ça !)

**Zorro-la-tortue : **juste un piti coucou , lol

**Isolde 1 : ** j'espère que cette fic en français te plait toujours. Merci pour te reviews. Et tu avais raison, Iruka a réussi à mater Kakashi…enfin je devrais plutôt dire à apprivoiser Kakashi ! Parce qu'il n'est pas méchant notre Kakashi-kun, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être en position de faiblesse. Voili voilou !

**Rossignol-chan : **merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! moi aussi ça m'a fait marrer d'imaginer Iruka en fille, même si je ne le décris pas beaucoup. Je pense que je vais creuser cette idée dans une autre fic. Enfin on verra plus tard !

**CordonsBleu : **- oui, je sais, elle est sadique la sorcière du lac, mais ça se comprend non ? Mais je suis sûre que tu vas bientôt changer d'avis ! ;)

- oui, je sais, Kakashi et Iruka peuvent être très cons quand ils s'y mettent ! mais ça fait partie de leur charme, lol. Kakashi dit à Iruka de partir car il ne veut pas être égoïste et garder Iruka pour lui, alors que le village et Naruto ont besoin de lui. Et en plus il ne veut pas être une charge à vie pour le ninja. En plus, je crois qu'il a un peu les boules car il se rend compte qu'il est vraiment amoureux d'Iruka ! (si c'est pas mignon !)

- et enfin, non, je ne suis pas en mal d'inspiration, c'est juste que je préfère maintenir le suspense encore un peu ! alors guérira, guérira pas ? Tu vas le savoir tout de suite ! Big Kiss à toi !

Voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne ! encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !

Allez, j'arrête de faire durer le suspense et je vous livre le 8e chapitre ! Enjoy !

**Chapitre 8. **

Iruka se réveilla d'un coup. Il avait mal partout. Il jeta un œil autour de lui. La bergerie. Mais comment avait-il atterri ici ? Il sentit un bras posé en travers de sa poitrine, et cela l'empêchait un peu de respirer. Il tenta de repousser doucement ce bras gênant sans réveiller son propriétaire. Mais le ninja aux cheveux gris (NDLR : ben oui, évidemment c'était lui !) commença à s'étirer et ouvrit les yeux. Iruka lui sourit :

- désolé, je t'ai réveillé !

- mmhh, quand cesseras-tu de toujours t'excuser pour tout !

Kakashi commença à caresser les cheveux défaits d'Iruka et lui déposa un bisou dans le cou. Sa bouche remonta vers son oreille, son front, son nez, sa bouche. Le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Iruka ferma les yeux, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kakashi, plaquant le ninja contre lui. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, timidement, puis Kakashi intensifia le contact, goûtant goulûment à la bouche entière d'Iruka. Il enroula ses jambes autour de celles d'Iruka. Celui-ci commença à laisser courir ses mains sur le dos du ninja, et sentit la peau de Kakashi frissonner. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Surpris, Kakashi se releva sur un coude et regarda Iruka, interrogatif :

- Kakashi, tes…tes jambes ! tu bouges tes jambes !

Le ninja copieur se releva d'un bond. Il étendit ses jambes. Aucune difficulté, aucune douleur. Il replia alors ses jambes et les ré-étendit à plusieurs reprises, comme pour se convaincre de l'incroyable guérison. Ne comprenant pas, il se retourna vers Iruka, qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris que lui. Kakashi bondit du lit et se mit à sauter dans toute la pièce en poussant des hurlements de joie. Il sauta au cou d'Iruka et le couvrit à nouveau de baisers.

- je suis guéri, Iruka, guéri !

- je…je ne comprends rien ! que s'est-il passé ? comment est-on arrivé ici tous les deux ? On devrait être morts à l'heure qu'il est !

Iruka fut interrompu par un aboiement. Les deux ninjas virent alors le chien ninja de Kakashi, assis dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'était dressé à la voix de son maître, et regardait maintenant les deux ninjas en agitant sa queue joyeusement.

- c'est toi qui nous as ramenés ici ? lui demanda le ninja copieur.

- ouaf ! répondit le chien en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

S'approchant de son maître, le chien posa ses deux pattes antérieures sur ses genoux, quémandant une caresse. Kakashi s'exécuta, et remarqua alors un parchemin accroché au cou de l'animal. Il le saisit et lut : « à l'intention d'Umino Iruka ». Il tendit alors le rouleau à son ami. Iruka n'y comprenait rien. Il restait figé devant Kakashi, ne sachant quoi faire.

- ouvre-le ! dit Kakashi.

Iruka saisit le parchemin et commença à le déplier. Il lut alors à haute voix :

« Umino Iruka,

Par votre acharnement, vous m'avez prouvé que l'on peut risquer sa vie par amour.

Et votre ami, par son courage désespéré à venir vous secourir, m'a prouvé que l'amour vrai et réciproque existe.

Vous m'avez redonné espoir en la vie, et en l'amour. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux et délivrée de la haine qui rongeait mon cœur. Iruka, votre ami et vous avez une vie à construire à deux.

Au moment où vous lisez ces mots, vous avez déjà dû constater la guérison de votre ami. C'est mon humble contribution à votre bonheur, que vous méritez tous les deux.

Vous m'avez rendu l'espoir, mais aussi la liberté, Iruka ! Votre chien ninja a trouvé un passage à travers la prison de roches qui me retenait prisonnière. Je n'ai eu qu'à le suivre pour retrouver la liberté. Transmettez vote idéal aux futures générations de ninjas, et peut-être qu'un jour, l'amour vaincra la soif de pouvoir et la méchanceté.

Peut-être que le destin me donnera la chance de vous rencontrer à nouveau.

Merci pour tout et bonne chance à tous les deux. Soyez heureux, c'est le plus beau témoignage que vous puissiez donner autour de vous.

Watanabe Takako, ancienne sorcière du lac »

- ça alors, c'est incroyable ! dit Kakashi. Qui aurait pu croire que cette horrible femme puisse avoir un cœur !

- ne dis pas ça, Kakashi ! tu ne sais pas les souffrances qu'elle a endurées !

- elle était sur le point de te tuer…

- mais elle ne l'a pas fait, grâce à ton arrivée fracassante, et elle t'as redonné l'usage de tes jambes !et tu l'as entendu toi-même, elle a retrouvé espoir en l'amour…

- c'est vrai que ce serait vraiment dommage de se priver d'amour, l'interrompit Kakashi en enlaçant Iruka.

- pourquoi tournes-tu toujours tout en dérision, Kakash…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kakashi l'embrassait fougueusement.

- j'ai envie de toi, murmura Kakashi à l'oreille de son ami, tout en laissant courir ses mains sur sa peau douce. Les caresses se firent plus intenses. Iruka sentit le désir monter en lui, de plus en plus fort. Il accueillit Kakashi en lui dans un soupir mêlé de douleur et de plaisir. Kakashi, sentant l'inexpérience de son amant, lui fit l'amour avec une infinie tendresse.

Quelques heures plus tard. Kakashi regardait amoureusement son amant endormi. Il l'attira doucement et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez. Iruka, ouvrant les yeux, sourit au ninja copieur et se lova tout contre lui.

- j'aimerais rester dans tes bras pour le restant de ma vie murmura le ninja à la cicatrice.

- moi aussi ! que dirais-tu de remettre cette bergerie en état ? On pourrait s'installer là. J'irais faire paître les moutons, et quand je rentrerais le soir, tu m'aurais préparé à manger. Et après avoir mangé, je te ferais l'amour toute la nuit finit-il d'un ton taquin.

- c'est vrai que c'est tentant ! répliqua Iruka en riant. Mais je me vois mal en homme au foyer, attendant toute la journée le retour de mon homme avec ses moutons ! On pourrait peut-être tout simplement rentrer à Konoha ?

- mouais, répondit Kakashi d'un air peu convaincu. Tu nous vois rentrer au village main dans la main, j'imagine déjà la tête de Naruto !

- on est pas obligé de leur dire… du moins au début, répliqua Iruka d'une voix faible.

- ouais, pour vivre heureux, vivons caché soupira Kakashi. Bon, on part dans une heure ! poursuivit-il en se levant.

Iruka admira le corps nu de son amant, et soupira lui aussi. Il l'aimait. Et au diable les autres ! Mais une pointe d'inquiétude le tenaillait pourtant. Comment allait réagir Naruto ?

Il préféra ne plus y penser, et se précipita pour rattraper Kakashi. L'attrapant par la taille, il commença à l'embrasser partout.

- Iruka ! lui dit Kakashi en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte du ninja, il faut qu'on se prépare. Nous avons une longue route à faire !

- mais tu as dit qu'on partait dans une heure ! ça nous laisse tout le temps pour…il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et saisissant la main de Kakashi, il l'attira en riant jusqu'au lit. Le ninja copieur se laissa faire, et d'un air malicieux dit à un Iruka surexcité :

- j'ai l'impression que cette première expérience t'a plu, dis-moi !

- tu es un très bon amant, mon cher Kakashi ! lui répondit Iruka en le couvrant de bisous.

- j'ai des lectures très instructives, moi ! reprit le ninja copieur dans un éclat de rire.

Iruka rougit en comprenant l'allusion au petit livre orange favori de Kakashi.

- on est arrivé ! dit Iruka en montrant du doigt le portail lourd de Konoha. Les deux ninjas accélérèrent le pas. Mais à quelques mètres de la porte, ils furent entourés par un groupe de ninjas armés.

- salut les gars ! dit Kakashi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Le chef de l'escouade de ninjas prit la parole :

- Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance, sinon nous serons obligé d'employer la force.

- mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Iruka inquiet. De quoi est-on accusé ?

- désertion, répondit le ninja de Konoha.

Les deux ninjas restèrent muets. Ils étaient en effet partis depuis plus d'un mois. Et les événements s'étant enchaînés, ils n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles au village. Les deux ninjas furent emmenés directement à la prison de Konoha, sans avoir obtenu de parler à l'Hokage.

Ce soir-là, dans un cachot sombre, deux ninjas, lovés l'un contre l'autre, s'endormirent dans l'inquiétude.


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà enfin le 9e chapitre ! on arrive à la fin, encore un peu de patience ! Décidément les ennuis s'acharnent sur nos deux ninjas préférés, mais quand on est deux, c'est toujours plus facile d'affronter les problèmes . _

_**Redblesskid : **je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise. Et j'espère que tu aimeras le dernier chapitre. _

_**Zorro la tortue : **je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça, mais ton idée est pas mal en fait…à creuser !lol_

_**CordonsBleu : **non, non me mords pas !mdr. Pour me faire pardonner je dédie ce dernier chapitre (et oui c'est le dernier, sniff sniff !) à ma revieweuse la plus prolifique !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Comme je le disais, ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant qu'à moi. J'attends bien sûr avec impatience tous vos commentaires ! gros kissous et à la prochaine !_

Je dédie donc ce chapitre 9 à CordonsBleu, dont j'ai apprécié les reviews nombreuses et pleines d'humour ! Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 9. **

L'Hokage était attristée. Bien sûr elle était heureuse du retour des deux ninjas. Mais la loi était la loi. Et elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur leur attitude. Ils étaient partis sans rien dire (elle n'avait pas été dupe du message d'Iruka), et revenaient au bout d'un mois, comme si de rien n'était ! Et la règle était simple, ils la connaissait tous les deux. Un ninja ne peut partir du village que s'il est mandaté pour une mission, ou bien s'il a reçu la permission de l'Hokage. Mais Kakashi était revenu sur ses deux jambes ! Cela laissait donc supposer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et avant de les juger, elle voulait connaître la vérité. Ce serait sûrement dur de tirer les vers du nez du ninja copieur. Mais Iruka lui poserait sans doute moins de problèmes. Il ne savait pas mentir, elle le savait. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait des circonstances atténuantes pour leur éviter la punition habituelle réservée aux ninjas déserteurs, à savoir l'exil. De toute façon, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin des deux ninjas au village, mais ils seraient punis quand même, ne serait-ce que pour l'exemple ! Elle fit appeler Shizune, et lui ordonna d'aller chercher les deux ninjas à la prison de Konoha. Elle allait enfin avoir son explication !

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans une cellule de la prison… 

Iruka s'était réveillé dans les bras de son amant. Le sol dur lui rappela la situation. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse finir dans les geôles de son village natal, lui qui était si respectueux de tout ! Il réveilla Kakashi, ils fallaient qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Le ninja copieur ouvrit un œil (celui qui n'était pas masqué) et sourit à Iruka.

- bonjour ! bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

- mais comment veux-tu que j'ai bien dormi ? je te rappelles qu'on est en prison ! et tout ça c'est ta faute ! je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte, Kakashi ! on est accusé de désertion ! ça veut dire que l'Hokage peut nous exiler pour toujours, qu'on n'aura plus jamais le droit de remettre les pieds à Konoha ! qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, einh ? tu y as pensé ?

- tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu t'énerves, Iruka ! répondit le ninja d'un air amusé.

- c'est pas drôle, Kakashi ! hurla Iruka, visiblement très en colère. Quand cesseras-tu de toujours tout prendre en dérision. Cette fois c'est grave ! Comportes-toi en adulte pour une fois !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du ninja à la cicatrice. Kakashi voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, le rassurer. Mais Iruka le repoussa violemment.

- j'en ai marre, Kakashi ! tout est toujours si simple avec toi ! mais cette fois on ne s'en sortira pas avec une blague ou un regard mystérieux ! Et les autres, et Naruto, que vont-ils penser quand ils apprendront qu'on a été banni du village pour désertion !

Ces derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. En un éclair, Kakashi était à côté de lui. Il le serra contre lui et sécha ses larmes du bout des doigts.

- ne t'inquiètes pas, Iruka, j'expliquerai moi-même à Tsunade ce qu'il s'est passé. Je lui dirai toute la vérité : comment je t'ai obligé à partir avec moi, comment tu m'as sauvé et comment on s'aime ! Et elle comprendra, j'en suis sûr. Mais si c'est une vieille peau, elle peut comprendre. Et puis on a réussi à convaincre la sorcière du lac, alors Tsunade à côté, c'est une partie de plaisir, non ?

Iruka s'était calmé, mais n'était pas plus rassuré que ça. Il regarda Kakashi, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

- je…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire, lui dire…pour toi et moi…

- de toute façon, elle l'apprendra un jour ou l'autre. N'oublie pas qu'elle peut voir tout ce qui se passe au village avec sa boule. Elle est peut-être déjà au courant d'ailleurs. Et mieux vaut être totalement honnête avec elle. Tsunade a déjà aimé, elle comprendra.

Le ninja fut interrompu par un bruit de clefs. Shizune apparut par la porte et expliqua aux deux ninjas qu'ils étaient attendus chez l'Hokage.

- voilà, c'est le moment, dit Kakashi à l'oreille d'Iruka. Laisse-moi parler à Tsunade et ai l'air convaincant !

Et ils suivirent Shizune jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, encadrés par plusieurs gardes armés.

- Entrez ! cria un voix de l'intérieur.

Shizune entra la première, suivie des deux ninja. Les gardes restèrent à l'entrée. Tsunade leva les yeux, et posa un regard dur, d'abord sur Kakashi, puis sur Iruka. Celui-ci frémit, mais la main ferme de Kakashi dans son dos le rassura. Tsunade leur ordonna de s'asseoir, et demanda à Shizune de sortir. Elle remarqua les yeux cernés d'Iruka, et la trace des larmes sur ses joues. Elle commença alors d'une voix qu'elle voulut la plus douce possible, malgré la colère qui grondait en elle.

- Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, vous êtes tous les deux accusés de désertion. Vous connaissez les règles de ce village. La peine requise est l'exil à vie. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Ce fut Kakashi qui prit la parole :

- Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui s'est passé est entièrement uniquement ma faute. Iruka n'a pas déserté, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à me suivre ! Et après il n'as plus voulu me laisser, car on abandonne pas un de ses coéquipiers, ça aussi c'est une règle de Konoha ! Tsunade sourit, bien que n'étant pas dupe.

Iruka regarda son compagnon d'un air suppliant, mais Kakashi lui intima le silence d'un regard. Le ninja copieur commença alors à raconter toute l'histoire, n'omettant aucun détail. Iruka sentit ses joues rosir quand Kakashi évoqua les moments plus intimes de leur aventure. Il le remercia intérieurement de sauter le passage dans la bergerie. Quand il eut terminé, Tsunade se tourna vers Iruka et lui demanda :

- vous confirmez les propos de Kakashi ?

- euh…oui, répondit timidement le ninja.

- je vois, reprit l'Hokage. Vous êtes conscients tous les deux que vous auriez dû me prévenir de votre escapade avant de partir. Vous êtes partis un mois ! tout le village était mort d'inquiétude, moi y compris ! J'ai même envoyé des équipes à votre recherche !

Après quelques instants de silence, elle reprit :

- je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous bannir du village, j'ai trop besoin de vous ici.

Le visage des deux ninjas s'éclaira. Iruka ne put réprimer un ouf de soulagement.

- mais ne croyez pas non plus que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça ! reprit Tsunade en essayant de rependre un air dur (mais il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas très crédible). Pendant votre absence, nous avons eu quelques petits soucis. Comme vous n'étiez pas là, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Iruka, Naruto s'est mis en tête d'occuper les gamins à votre place pendant les vacances. Et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à leur apprendre que quelques jutsus pas vraiment adaptés à leur âge.

Kakashi eut du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire, s'imaginant des dizaines de sexy no jutsu dévalant les rues de Konoha. Iruka, lui, attendait la suite un peu inquiet.

- tout ça s'est fini à la ferme de la vieille Moï, à la sortie du village. Heureusement sa maison a été épargnée, mais dans la panique, toutes les barrières de ses enclos ont été arrachées, et son bétail est maintenant éparpillé un peu partout dans les alentours. Comme tout cela est indirectement de votre faute, je vous condamne à retrouver tout le cheptel de la vieille Moï, considérez ça comme des travaux d'intérêt général !

Les deux ninjas sortirent du bureau de l'Hokage rassurés. Finalement ils ne s'en tiraient pas si mal. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, mais ils se dirigèrent quand même vers le bout du village. Plus vite ils auraient fini leur corvée, plus vite ils pourraient retrouver leurs amis et raconter leur aventure, et aussi se retrouver tous les deux.

Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par la veille fermière, ravie qu'on lui ai attribué deux ninjas aussi forts, et pas moches à regarder par la même occasion, pour l'aider dans ses réparations. Constatant l'étendue des dégâts, Kakashi et Iruka, comprirent qu'ils ne leur faudrait pas une journée pour réparer les bêtises de Naruto, mais plutôt une semaine ! D'autant que la vieille Moï leur apprit que son cheptel s'élevait à 100 moutons et 30 vaches, sans compter les poulets qui s'étaient échappés aussi.

- toi qui voulait devenir berger, te voilà servi, Kakashi-kun ! dit en soupirant le ninja à la cicatrice.

- allez, au boulot ! répondit le ninja copieur. Plus vite on aura fini, et plus vite on ira se coucher finit-il en adressant un clin d'œil coquin à Iruka.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils rentrèrent à la ferme. Résultat de la journée : 15 moutons et 20 vaches récupérés, tous les poulets dans un enclos tout neuf, et des courbatures à n'en plus finir ! La veille Moï leur avait préparé un délicieux dîner qu'ils s'empressèrent d'engloutir. Elle leur montra ensuite une vieille grange, leur signifiant qu'ils passeraient la nuit là bas. Les deux ninjas sortirent de la maison en direction de la grange. Iruka s'approcha malicieusement de Kakashi, et lui sauta sur le dos :

- je suis crevé, Kakashi-kun, tu me portes ? dit-il dans un rire.

Le ninja copieur passa ses bras autour des jambes d'Iruka et partit encourant jusqu'à la grange. Il déposa délicatement son fardeau sur une grosse botte de paille. Et avant qu'Iruka n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, Kakashi était sur lui, déjà occupé à le déshabiller.

Malgré la fatigue physique, ils firent l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, la veille Moï découvrit les deux ninjas lovés l'un contre l'autre, dormant comme des bébés. Elle se racla la gorge et déposa un plateau à ses pieds.

- je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner, les garçons ! dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Les deux ninjas s'étirèrent et remercièrent la vieille femme, qui restait immobile à les regarder. Finalement elles tourna les talons et sortit de la grange en riant. Se relevant, Iruka regarda son amour affalé dans la paille. Et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Kakashi !

- quoi ? répondit une vois encore ensommeillée.

- on ferait peut-être mieux de s'habiller là ! J'y crois pas, cette vieille peau était en train de nous mater !

Kakashi se releva en riant :

- elle va finir par bénir Naruto d'avoir détruit la moitié de sa ferme ! qui a dit que la libido diminuait avec l'âge, einh ?

- beurk, répondit Iruka, rien que d'imaginer la vieille Moï…mais il préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase.

Kakashi l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un bisou sur son nez.

- je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime reprit-il plus fort. Puis il saisit Iruka par la taille et l'embrassa d'un long baiser passionné.

Il leur fallut à peine trois jours pour récupérer toutes les bêtes de la veille fermière. Ils remontaient la rue principale du village en direction de l'appartement d'Iruka, quand un ninja blond surgit de nulle part.

- Iruka-senseiiiii !

Iruka se retourna et sourit à Naruto. Il lui avait vraiment manqué pendant tout ce temps.

- je suis désolé pour la vieille Moï ! je n'ai pas fait exprès ! je vous payes des ramens pour me faire pardonner. Et il entraîna le ninja à la cicatrice vers son échoppe préférée, laissant Kakashi tout seul au milieu de la rue. Iruka n'eut que le temps de se retourner vers son amant et lui esquisser un « à ce soir ! » muet, mais que Kakashi déchiffra sans peine. Entendant son nom derrière lui, le ninja copieur se retourna. Sakura, toute souriante, lui sauta au cou.

_-_ je suis si heureuse que vous soyez de retour ! j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! et vos jambes, c'est merveilleux ! venez, vous allez me raconter ce qui s'est passé ! continua la jeune fille en l'entraînant vers le salon de thé deux rues plus loin.

C'est ainsi que tous fêtèrent le retour des deux ninjas à Konoha, heureux de les voir sains et saufs. Mais personne ne sut, avant fort longtemps, que les deux ninjas étaient revenus plus riches d'un trésor précieux et bien gardé: un amour sincère l'un envers l'autre.


End file.
